Another Konoha Gakuen Story
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Konoha Gakuen, a very famous school in the whole of Japan. Konoha,Oto,and Akatsuki are involve in this story. One day a cute girl came. Will this totally changes their lives forever ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my fifth fanfic. It's 'bout a AU too. My first AU sucks. I know it. But this is the reverse. Instead my OC went to The Ninja World. The Ninjas went to Japan. And The Akatsuki too. This take place at Konoha Gakuen.

Age's :

Rookie 9 – 16

Team Guy- 16-17

Sand siblings – 16

OC – 16

Teachers – 25-29

Sannin – 44

Akatsuki – 17

Oto – 16

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Konoha Gakuen<p>

One day at Tokyo, a famous school name Konoha Gakuen is getting a new transfer student. A girl of course. Everyone at the school wondered. What does she look like ? what's her name ? is she cute ? are the question wondered at their minds. But now let's see what happen in the morning.

A girl with long dark red-brown-pink-ish hair tied in a low ponytail with a Konoha Gakuen uniform. A perfect fit it is. But one problem is she's a tomboy, smart, cute, and very calm.

_' Ah, Konoha Gakuen a famous school, hope it's a simple school.'_ The red haired girl thought. She was walking until she found a long blonde guy being teased by bigger kids.

" I'm telling you ! I'm a GUY, un !" The blonde yelled.

" 'a GUY' huh ? Well, with that hair. You are a girl !" The 1st man yelled and then laugh. He got near the blonde boy and he back up a bit. _' Better help him.'_

" Hei, if he said he's a guy. Then deal with it !"

" Cih come on guy's." The gangster walk away from the two. The blonde boy stared at the girl. She's probably 2 inch shorter then him. The girl look calm. The blonde stare at her again. " Thank you, un…. Um…"

" Hikari, Shirokawa Hikari and no problem um….."

" Deidara, just Deidara."

" Right…. Nice to meet you Deidara." Hikari helt out a hand waiting for him to shake it.

" Nice to meet you too Hikari-chan, un." Deidara gave back a shake and he smiled at her. She smiled back. Deidara blushed_ ' She's… just…so….. KAWAII !'_

" Hei, Deidara ! Where are you !" A redhead man yelled. " I'm here, un!" Deidara shout back. 8 man's and 1 female came running to Deidara. Deidara waved at them but Hikari look at Deidara and left.

When Deidara's friends arrived Hikari was already gone. " Hey, un ! There's someone I want you all too meet, she's-," Deidara turn back and Hikari wasn't there. " Gone." Deidara mumble and went to school with his friends.

At Konoha Gakuen

" Hm….. so much for a 'simple' school." Hikari gaze at the school. It was huge ! at the middle there's a fountain, the building is 5 floor, 4 sports field, a large auditorium, a swimming pool, and a big rose garden. It was just beautiful. _' Hope the students are nice.'_

" Ah, you must be the new transfer student," Hikari nodded at the short black haired women. " Well, my name is Shizune, please follow me to your 1st period. Oh ! and here's your school schedule." Hikari gave Shizune a thanks and follow her to the 1st period while looking at her schedule.

1st period : math with Hateke Kakashi, room 201.

2nd period : cooking with Yuhi Kurenai, room 103.

3rd period: P.E with Maito Guy, GYM/ sports field.

4th period: Science with Orochimaru, room 111.

Lunch

5th period: english with Shizune, room 123.

6th period: history with Sarutobi Asuma, room 220.

7th period: art with Jiraya, room 293.

8th period: music with Anko, room 333.

Break

9th period: homeroom with Hatake Kakashi, room 101.

" Thank you Shizune-san, for showing me where room 201 is and see you at the 5th period." Hikari gave Shizune a smile. Shizune gave Hikari a smile too and waved goodbye.

At 1st period, math room 201

The room was really noisy. Girls gossiping. Boys throwing their textbooks every where around the classroom. The teacher was probably waiting for the new transfer student to arrived.

Knock Knock

" Ah, the new transfer student have arrived. Please be nice." Kakashi beg to the students. The students quickly took a seat and was all silents. Kakashi opened the door and look at Hikari. Thinking_ ' Kawaii !'_

" Hei there ! I'm Hatake Kakashi. Your math and homeroom teacher !" Kakashi smiled and let Hikari in to the middle of the classroom. Some people were mumbling 'bout how cute she is." Now, please introduce your self."

Hikari nodded. " Nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sensei." she paused and look at the students. " My name is Shirokawa Hikari, I'm 16. I don't like girlie things and I hate skirts that why I wear a stocking. What I love is reading."

" Now, is there any question for Shirokawa-san please raise your hand." After Kakashi said, almost of the hand were raise.

" Where do you live ?"

" In a apartment."

" Who do you live with ?"

" My aunt."

" Where's your parents ?"

" America."

" So you're from America ?"

" Yes and no."

" Alright ! Enough questions !" Kakashi cut in . " Well, let's see now. Where should Shirokawa-san sit ?" Kakashi look around for an open seat. Till a blonde shouted.

" HEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI ! SHE CAN SIT NEXT TO ME !" Hikari nodded and went to The blonde boy. She was wondering the blonde boy look like Deidara but Deidara have a long blonde hair. The eyes is similar though. Then Kakashi start writing some questions.

" Hello there ! my name is Uzumaki Naruto !"

" Hello to you too Naruto, call me 'Hikari' okay ?"

" Yosh ! Now let me introduce you to my friends, Hikari-chan !" He shouted and point at his friends. " That's Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura-chan, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke-teme !" Naruto yelled at the last name. but the one called Sasuke ingnored it. Hikari received some hello's, hi's, yo's, and Hn's. She gave back the greeting's and nice too meet you too's.

Then a chalk was throwned to Naruto's head. It hit him right in the head. Ouch headshot. Kakashi's the one who throw it. " Naruto answer the question." Kakashi start tapping at the chalkboard to a difficult problem. The problem is….. super hard...

" Um ….. a….. the answer is…. um…." Naruto thought the answer hard. That everyone may think that his head might explode any minute.

" Zero."

" Wh- What ?" Naruto asked Hikari.

" Zero, the answer to that problem is Zero."

" Good job, Shirokawa-san !" Kakashi clap his hands. The students stare in amaze.

_' This will be intersting.'_ The raven haired boy thought.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I have to stop it there. Well, I'm a Junior and I'm 13 years old. The discription 'bout Hikari is : I got the name when I was studying mandarin with my friends and her family's name is from my friend too. So she's really cute ! I want to make her hair blonde but all of my OC's have golden/blonde hair, for a change I use dark red- brown-pink-ish hair instead. Please don't mistake her as Karin. But I like Sasori ans Gaara ! Hope you all like it ! R&R please ! OH ! I almost forgot, I need to ask you guys something…..

What is 'OCC' ? If you guys know what it means please tell me on the review. Thank's.

and one more thing... if you guys want romance please tell me in the review. then i will try to make romance in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah it's been awhile. I've been focusing on my 2 other story. So to make it up. I'll gave a longer chapter this time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Cooking class, Gym, and Invitations !<p>

" Ne, Hikari- chan. What class do you have next ?" Sakura ask.

" Hm….. cooking with Yuhi Kurenai." Hikari answer.

" Great ! Me, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten have that class next !" Sakura gave Hikari a grin. She smiled. The girls wave good bye to the boys and went towards the cooking room, 103. Just in time, the teacher came after the 6 girls came in. Kurenai gaze at Hikari, the new student.

" Good morning class." Kurenai greet. They all greet her with 'Good morning sensei.'. " Ah, I see the new student have arrived. Please introduce your self." Hikari nodded and went to the middle of the class.

" My name is Shirakawa Hikari, age 16." Hikari let out a small bow before going back to her seat. She sat next to Hinata, while Sakura sat next to Ino and Temari next to Tenten. Kurenai said that they'll have to make something for the next hour. They all started to cook and bake. The one that amazed Kurenai is Hikari. She move like a professional baker. With the mixing and the whisking. And of course the calm face on her.

Sakura stood there amazed before getting back to her baking. She blush thinking over again Hikari's calm but serious face. _'Why do I feel that I know her ?'_ Sakura thought while putting cream on her strawberry cake. The last touch of Sakura's masterpiece is a Strawberry topping with icings.

After an hour Hikari and the other girls are done cooking and show their result to Kurenai. Sakura came up first and show Kurenai what she made. The cake Sakura just made was really pretty until Karin show up. She threw some raw eggs at Sakura. Sakura put her hand in front of her face and she realize something. She isn't wet or anything she's completely dry. Sakura look up and saw Hikari with a frying pan.

Turns out Hikara's the one who use the frying pan as a shield. She sigh deeply. She caught the eggs with the frying pan on time and glare at Karin. "Karin, after school, detention !" Kurenai yelled and Karin groan. Hikari sigh again. She wash the pan and put it were it belongs before going back to her seat.

" Kurenai- sensei, this is my creations…. 'Blossom spring cake.' I hope it'll do." Sakura smiled.

Kurenai examine the cake for a minute and smiled. " Congratulation Miss. Haruno, you pass." Sakura smiled at her teacher and went to her seat. _**( A/N: Well, I'm just to lazy to write down everyone's creation so I skip it all.)**_. Hinata made chocolate muffins, Temari made an apple pie, Tenten made chocolate chip cookies, Ino made chocolate brownies, and Hikari made a new creation which she called 'Heart mousse.'

" Hikari- chan, you're amazing !" Ino said while looking at Hikari's result.

" Hm….. really ?" Hikari said while taking off her apron.

" Of course you are !" Tenten and Temari shout.

" You're really good Hikari-chan." Hinata said quietly.

" Thank you. You're all very good at cooking too." Hikari reply with a smile.

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg

The girls walk out of room 103 and went to the next class. " So, Hikari- chan. What class do you have next ?" Sakura ask.

" Hm…," Hikari paused and took a piece of paper out of her bag. " Gym with Maito Gai." They all squealed. " Hikari-chan, we all have that too !" Temari shout.

" Can I see your schedule ?" Sakura ask and Hikari nodded. She hand the paper to Sakura and Sakura look at Hikari's schedule. " Hikari-chan almost all of your schedule is with us ! But, only English and art your not with us." Sakura said. " Oh okay…. This will be great." Hikari smiled while walking toward the girl locker.

10 minutes later

" Great… we have to wait for the girls…. What a drag." Shikamaru mumble. The boys were waiting for the girls to come out of their locker room and they hope they'll be at te field soon. At the field there's the boys and some of the girl. Sakura, Hikari, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino were the only girls there.

" They were saying 'I have to look beautiful in front of them!' Now, what does that means ?" Hikari ask while sitting at the bench with Hinata and Naruto. They all look at each other. Hikari raise an eyebrow at their reaction.

" Hikari, what they are talking about is The Akatsuki A.K.A the most popular gang here at Konoha Gakuen. We boys are the second." Gaara explain.

" Look," Shino point to a bunch of males on the other side of the field. " There they are now." Kiba continue. Hikari look at The Akatsuki and sigh deeply. Then a bunch of girls came running toward them like ants with only one sugar cube. The girls were wearing to much make up which Hikari hated so much.

" Hm… I really don't get it. I'll rather hang out with you guys then getting beat up by their fans." Hikari turn her head to the Konoha group , seeing their shock faces. She turn her gaze to The Akatsuki and sigh. Unnoticed to Hikari a certain long blond was turning his head toward Hikari's side of the field. He felt someone was staring at him.

" Cover your ears !" Kankuro shout. they all panic and shut their ears.

" Why ?" Hikari ask.

" Just do it before you gone deaf." Neji said. Hikari nodded and do as told. Then a dude with tight green spandex came in along with his student called Rock Lee. They both were wearing tight green spandex, bushy eyebrow, round eyes, and a bowl hair cut. They both make a cling sound with their teeth and pose an OK sign. Hikari sweat dropped.

" Oh my gosh…. I'm going blind not deaf !" They all laugh out loud at Hikari's comment.

" I SEE THERE'S A NEW STUDENT ! COME UP HERE AND INTRODUCE YOUR SELF !" Gai yelled making everyone almost deaf. But, luckily they were all shutting their ears.

" My name is Shirokawa Hikari, age 16." Hikari sigh at her Gym teacher reachtions. With his clinging, smiling, and posing. It made Hiari want to go blind in this situation.

Gai told his youthful students to run 10 laps around the school. They all groan and start running. After the 10 laps, Gai told them to have a free period for the next 40 minutes. So the 6 girls decided to talk more about Konoha Gakuen. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were wearing short blue trainer pants and a white t-shirt. While Hikari is wearing a knee short boy pants, a white T-shirt with a blue trainer outfit. She roll the sleeves of the jacket to her elbow. They were sitting at the grass when…

A bunch of girls were flirting with the boys. While they were flirting, they wore a super duper short shorts pants and a tight T-shirt. 3 girls made Hikari wanted to throw up the most, it was Karin's group. She wore super tight short shorts and a really really tight T-shirt. Not to mention to much make up filling her face.

" Sakura, who's that in the black glasses ? Isn't she in our cooking class ?" Hikari ask, pointing to Karin. _' is that…'_

" Ow.. that's Otomi Karin the school b****. Yes, she is. You probably don't know her yet, Hikari- chan." Sakura answer.

" She always flirts with boys and like to wears super duper short skirts." Ino continue.

" And she's just want to show of her body. But her body is….. ugh.. I rather not talk about it." Temari shivers.

" Sh-She's mean to all the other kids and always treating them like trash when she got a chance." Hinata hid behind Hikari, not wanting the glare of Karin.

" I'm going to kick her butt if she flirts with Neji !" Tenten shout, punching her fist to the air.

" I see….." Hikari smirk.

-(time skip till the 5th period.)-

" Which one of you have English with Shizune ?" Hikari ask and 2 boys raise their hands. It was Neji and Sasuke. " Okay, can you both show me where's room 18 ?" The two nodded and split up with the others.

At room 18

" Hey guys, we have a new student. Her name is Hikari." Shizune chirp happily. She was waiting for Sasuke, Neji, and Hikari to arrived. Shizune knew that they were late because the two boys have to show where the class room is.

_''Hikari' ? Did she just say 'Hikari' ?'_ Deidara thought.

The door open and the three student walk in. One as on the back of the two boys. " I'm sorry were late, Shizune-san." Hikari apologize and quickly got glomp by Deidara.

" Hikari- chan un !" He chirp while squeezing Hikari.

" Hello to you too, Deidara."

" You know him ?" Neji ask. Sasuke was wondering for an answer too. He stood beside Neji. " Well, kinda. We just met this morning." Hikari sweat dropped. Shizune smiled at her new student.

" Alright class, since you already know her name. she'll be sitting next to Deidara." Shizune smiled and start writing some English notes at the chalk board. Hikari was writing some notes and when she's done she started doodling at her note book. She was doodling when she felt a soft pat at her shoulder. He handed her a note that says:

_Hello Hikari- chan, my name is Sasori. Nice to meet you._

Hikari replied the note and toss it back. The note says :

_Hello to you too, Sasori. It's nice to meet you too._

Sasori replied:

_So, where are you from ? and where does your parents come from ?_

Hikari:

_I was born in Japan. But I moved away since I was 8 years old to America. My mother is ½ British and ½ Japanese. My dad is ½ American and ½ Japanese. How about you ?_

Sasori:

_I was born in Japan too. That's pretty confusing O_o. Let me get this straight…. Your mom is ½ british and ½ Japanese. Your dad is ½ American and ½ Japanese. So that means your ½ Japanese, ¼ American, and ¼ British ?_

Hikari:

_I never thought it that far. But I guess your right._

Sasori:

_Wow. You must be good at English. Mind if you tutor me ?_

Hikari:

_Yep. Not at all._

The two were passing notes while Shizune is explaining the vocab of English. The two pass notes until the bell was heard. Hikari say good by to her new friends and walk with Sasuke and Neji to their next class.

-( time skip)-

Homeroom

" Alright class, I'm giving you a free period." Kakashi said while not taking his gaze of his perverted book of his. The class began to talk to each other about their plans for the weekends. Hikari was talking to the girl about what plans do they have.

" Ne, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata. Would you girls like to come at my place for a sleep over ?" Hikari ask.

" We would love too !" they squealed.

" Where do you live ?" Sakura ask.

" Apartment Tokyo West, tower 4, floor 18, room 205." Hikari reply while writing down some notes and handed them to the girls.

" Great ! we'll be there at 7.30 !"

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it ? Good ? Review please ! they made me happy! I just learn Gai's name is Gai. I've been spelling him wrong the whole time ! I spell 'Guy' when it supposed to be 'Gai'. I'm sorry for Gai fans.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah….. sorry I can't update faster. It's because I have a lot of stories to complete and I write this story on my note book and now it's gone.

Meister-Amy: Thank you for reviewing me! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: SAY WHAT ?<p>

On the way to Hikari's house

" So mom, I'll be having friends over. Yes, she's one of them. Right….. okay….. Bye mom." Hikari and her 'mom' hung up. Hikari put her cell phone on her pocket and went to her apartment. It only takes 20 minutes to walk to her apartment.

She open the door and shut it close. Hikari change her clothes to a normal house wear. She still have about and hour till the girls arrived. So, Hikari decide to make deserts for her friends. She spend the next 5 minute to think of how to make it. Hikari got an idea, she wrote and draw it on her recipe book.

She put her apron on and start preparing the supplies. Hikari did some mixing with milk and dark chocolate. After 30 minutes, the chocolate cake was done. Hikari put the cake on to the freezer and went cleaning the kitchen. Just in time, the girls arrived.

" Yo." Hikari greet and let the girls in.

" Wow." Hinata said in amazed.

" Just wait in the living room. I'll order pizzas. What kind of pizza do you girls want ?" She ask while dialing some numbers.

" Cheese pizza." Sakura and Temari said in union.

"Pepperoni." Hinata and Tenten said.

" Pineapple." Ino said.

" Kay. Be right back." Hikari talk to the pizza guy and waited for 30 minutes till the pizza arrived. After 30 minutes the pizza arrived. The pizza guy tried to woo her but Hikari shut the door right in his face, the girls giggled. Hikari gave a glare. She sigh. The girls are saying things she doesn't know. Hikari tilted her head. The girls began to laugh.

" What are your plans for tomorrow ?" Hikari ask.

" There's a new mall I really want to go so….. CAN I GO THERE ?" Ino begged. They all sweat dropped. But they nodded. Hikari took out the deserts and gave it to the girls. They all stare in awe an began eating it. They all have sparkles at their eyes. Hikari sigh and soon smiled. She took out her phone and a new e-mail appeared. She open the e-mail . after she opens it. Hikari only stare at it for awhile. It says:

_To: 'Shirokawa Hikari'_

_This Saturday don't go anywhere. Stay at your house for all times. I've gain word that your friends are sleeping over tonight. Then it will be a lot easier to keep an eye on them. Remember, don't go anywhere._

_From:?_

Hikari close her phone then took a deep sigh. She turn to her friends and said, "Hey guys bad news. We can't come to the new mall. It says that there's going to be a bomb placed there. So we have to stay home." Hikari felt bad about being a total liar to them but it's for their safety. The girls look disappointed but soon smiled.

" That's alright… as long as it's girls night!" Ino shouted. They all sweat dropped but soon nodded. They spend the night chatting with each other and doing make overs to Tenten and Temari. The next morning goes as the same. They woke up and have breakfast. Later that day, they were playing twister while watching TV.

-Monday-

A pink haired student was running for her live as she found herself late for math class with Kakashi. She has toast on her mouth and was cycling to school. Sakura park her bicyle and ran off to Math class. When she arrived, she couldn't find Hikari anywhere. Sakura tilted her head and sat next to Sasuke. She was greeted by Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. Sakura greet them back.

" Hey, have you guys seen Hikari- chan?" Sakura ask. They all shook their heads meaning no. Sakura began to worry. It's her second day at Konoha Gakuen but she was already absent. The lesson began smoothly and still no sight of Hikari. They lesson continued till lunch. The girls began to panicked as they haven't seen Hikari all day long.

Sakura was eating her lunch as a red head girl approach her with her gang, of course because she was afraid to get her butt kick. Karin push Sakura's back and her drink spill to her clothes. Karin and her gang began laughing while the girls are trying to cheer Sakura up.

" Hey, Karin! What's your problem with Sakura- chan!" Naruto shouted from his table.

" Heh!" Karin snorted. "My problem? It's her fault! She's been near my Sasuke-kun!" she shout back as she aimed Sakura with her lame punch. With lighting speed a hand grab her punch and threw her hand back. Karin drop down to the floor. Sakura glance up and saw a girl with long dark red-brown- pink- ish hair was standing in front of her.

" Hikari- chan!" The girls shouted.

Karin cursed and went to grab Hikari's collar. Hikari didn't flinch but only glared at Karin. a snort was heard from Karin and she smirk. She saw a tint of pink from Hikari's hair and began to pull Hikari's hair. Hikari was surprise as Karin pull her hair but she didn't show it. the wig came off and the cafeteria was a total dead silence.

" You think that wig is going to make me feel embarrass? Or maybe make me cry? Well, Karin I have I thing to say to you…. You can hurt or called me names but IF you ever go near Sakura again. I might have pull the trigger by accident to you." Hikari said as she pull out a gun. Karin and her gang paled and ran off somewhere.

" Su-Su-Subaru- chan?" Sakura stuttered. 'Hikari' turn to Sakura and smiled. Sakura's eyes began to water. She jump to 'Hikari' and 'Hikari' caught her on time. They both fell to the ground and Sakura hug her.

" It's so good to see you again!" Sakura shouted. 'Hikari' only patted her head and grinned. Everyone in the cafeteria jaws dropped as they saw 'Hikari' was Subaru.

" Ah… I haven't really introduce my self. Once again, I'm Shirokawa Subaru, also I'm a cousin of Sakura. And if you guys are confused, I used 'Hikari' as my fake name. so it's nice to meet you all, again." Subaru smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Right… it's short but I hope it's good enough. Shirokawa Hikari is really Shirokawa Subaru. So from now on the dialog of Hikari will be turn to Subaru. Okay ? and Sorry for the late update. And in this story theirs a lot of talking. I know because I'm a lazy person…..

So now there's only 1 Hikari and that is from 'The Light of The Sky', a story of Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
